Don't Think Of Me
by Psyren
Summary: Rated R for many reasons. Gambit and Psylocke pairing and maybe a few other pairings. there is a lot of Scott and Jean bashing. You have been warned
1. Chapter 1:Don't Think Of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution nor do I own the song 'Don't Think of Me' by Dido

AN This story is kind of sad...I hope you like it. Though i do admit i rushed it a bit but i wanted to make it a one shot fic. Please read and review. All criticism welcome. Thank you.

~So you're with her, and not with me, I hope she's sweet, and so pretty  
I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside you~

Rogue looked on as Jean and Scott nuzzled each other. She looked away disgusted and pained. It was supposed to be her not Jean. She saved his life and sacrificed so much for him. Scott was seeing her in secret until Jean came to him. He ended it. Rogue knew she had been used but could not summon the anger she was supposed to feel. There was only loss and sadness. She blinks back tears looking at Jean. Jean was elegant and beautiful, the kind of girl a man can be proud to show his mother and father. Not one he would hide like he did with her. Rogue nearly vomits at the sight of Jean feeding Scott her homemade lunch. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Rogue knew the real reason why Jean had dumped the last dumb jock and was hanging all over Scott, but Scott looked so happy she didn't have the heart to tell him. Besides, he was too in love to believe her...

  
~So you're with her, and not with me, oh how lucky one man can be  
I hear your house is smart and clean, oh how lovely with your homecoming  
queen  
Oh how lovely it must be~

A few weeks later the mansion was was in full celebration. The decorations impeccable, but why wouldn't they be? Jean picked them out after all. Rogue rolled her eyes as the couple strolled in the door. Speak of the devil and she shall appear. They both wore crowns homecoming king and queen of course. That was the reason Jean was with Scott. She knew he was going to be homecoming king and she queen. So in her mind it seemed they should be together at least until after they were crowned. It was all to make sure she got what she wanted, and Jean always got what she wanted...

  
~When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me~

Jean was irritated she had been in another fuck session with Scott, but when she probed him she saw Rogue in the back of his mind. Jean was of course in the front of his mind but it still bothered her that Rogue was there at all. Why would he want that untouchable bitch? It bothered her to no end. But revenge was sweet and she would make them both pay...

  
~So you're with her, and not with me, I know she spreads sweet honey  
In fact your best friend, I heard he spent last night with her  
Now how do you feel~

Two days later it was no secret that Jean had slept with Logan. Jean had seen to that. That Bitch! thought Rogue looking at a very depressed Scott. She had tried to talk to him and comfort him. She even got him to smile once, but then he retreated to his room and she was left alone. She felt he deserved what happened. He should have been more aware. He should have wanted her. "Now who would want an untouchable bitch like you?" Rogue came out of her thoughts to see Jean standing there very satisfied. "No one asked ya!" Jean smiled "But I asked you...Scott thinks about you ya know...not the way he thinks about me of course....but he feels sorry for you...cause now he knows how it feels....cause I did to him what he did to you, he used you for comfort and he will again...but he will come back to me...he always will..." With that Jean left. Rogue knew the bitch was right, but she did not want to believe, especially since a few minutes later Scott came back down. She comforted him as he made his promises. Deep down she knew they weren't real...

  
~When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me~

Scott forgave Jean almost immediately. She had batted her pretty little eyes and smiled and Scott was like mush. He hadn't even had a chance to tell Rogue yet. He laid there content with Jeans naked body dozing beside him. He felt guilt, but he could not deny Jean anything. He would have to let Rogue down gently. She will understand. Just then he heard the sound of glass breaking. He turned to see a wide eyed Rogue staring at him. The look of betrayal in her eyes made him flinch. Fuck! he thought. He turned back to explain, but she was gone. The broken dishes and what he had assumed was going to be breakfast in bed still on the floor...

  
~Does it bother you now all the mess I made  
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear  
Does it bother you now all the angry games we played  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there~

The next time Scott saw Rogue they had a terrible argument. Over the weeks he saw her change. She wore those 'goth' clothes he thought he had talked her out of. She would always hang around the Brotherhood and flirt with them. Scott was with Jean but it still bothered him. Then the inevitable happened. Jean left him again. Looking for Rogue to console him. He searched the mansion everywhere. Then he grabbed his jacket frustrated that she was not there. He needed her...

  
~When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me  
And It's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late, oh it's too bad, don't think of me.~

He found her at the Brotherhood in the arms of a Cajun thief. He saw her content face and knew it was over. He felt even more sad than when Jean had dumped him again. He never knew why. He just knew it was his turn to be alone....


	2. Chapter 2:Everything About You

Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution nor do I own '(I Hate) Everything About You' by Three Days Grace

AN: I was going to let my story Don't Think of Me be a one shot, but some people here and many of my friends asked me to continue. I considered it and I decided there is definitely more to be said. I hope you like my twisted story.

~Everytime we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Every room-mate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet~

Rogue had been spending a lot of time at the Brotherhood. While the X-men were her family, these people were her friends. Gambit had joined the X-men shortly after she had helped him save his dad. He looked down on the Brotherhood just like the rest of them. Though she was going steady with him, the feelings that she first felt were gone. He was just there, someone to hold her when she was down, but she didn't want to think about that right now as she took another hit and passed it on to Lance. She had been a busy girl. They broke into a lab stealing a new synthetic rubber. It was supposed to be used as an outer skin for burn victims. She was hoping she would finally be able to touch. To finally be able to feel what most other teenagers feel. She wanted to be normal. Remy helped to steal the stuff, but he didn't approve of drugs. He tried to get her to stop, but she said it was the only way to calm the voices. He just said he would take a walk until she was done. High as a kite, she looked at Lance. "Let's test this shit out sugah." Lance never one to refuse such an offer soon had placed enough of it to cover his lower half. It molded to his skin automatically. Rogue touched him barehanded. When nothing happened she grasped his shaft. She heard a moan from Lance and quickly replaced her hand with her mouth. She worked furiously at her first blow-job, and Lance was not a quiet person. Soon, Todd was banging on the wall telling him to keep it down. He came shortly after and the rubber busted. He quickly pulled away from her. "Damn girl...that was close..." She just licked her lips. Never once did she think about Remy.  
  
~Only when I stop to think about it~

Gambit was taking a nice long walk. How does he get himself into these types of relationships? First, he gets himself into an arranged marriage to a coldhearted unfeeling bitch. Now, he has an emotionally unstable teenager six years his junior. He didn't know why he was so attracted to her. Perhaps it was because she was so easy. His charm had worked her over real good. Maybe it was the way she didn't turn her back on him when she caught him in a lie. He had saved his father because of her. He loved to hold her close and the way she let him. He didn't know why he turned into mush when she was around. Coming out of his thoughts, he looked at his watch. It was late and Rogue must already be at the mansion. He turned and walked towards the mansion, with a spring in his step thinking about Rogue. He felt a bit awkward about being in love with a sixteen year old, but love was love, no?  
  
~I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you~

Rogue entered the quiet mansion. She hid the 'skin' in her bookbag. 'Remy must already be asleep.' she thought. She tip-toed up the stairs not wanting to get caught out past her curfew. "Isn't it a little late, Rogue?" She froze. The one person she was trying to avoid. "Logan ah can explain." He sniffed the air and growled. "You better...Cause I know what I'm smellin' and it ain't good." Rogue gulped maybe the same excuse she used with Remy would work on him. Her eyes teared up as she said. "The voices...it calms 'em down...Ah feel like ah can breathe a little better...and there are no nightmares..." It hurt her to use such a lame excuse on Logan. She always looked up to him, even loved him. Scott of course was still first on her list in that department, but Logan ran a close second. Sure she hated that he had heightened senses. He always caught her and punished her when she was smoking cigarettes. He was always there being nosy with his bad attitude, and he was way overprotective. Maybe it was cause of all those things she hated about him was the reason why she loved him. She watched him weigh her answer. Finally he growled. "Don't do it anymore kid...if I smell that shit on you again I will tan your hide. You should work on control not escape." With that he disappeared down a corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief. She made it to her room and sighed quickly dressing for bed. She slipped under the covers waiting for sleep.  
  
~Everytime we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet~

She was still waiting for sleep. Coming down from her high, she felt miserable again. She felt frustrated when she could not get to sleep. Something was gnawing at her. She just didn't know what. She finally realized what it was as she shot up. She had given Lance a blowjob! She had done what she vowed not to do. She had cheated on a boyfriend. Nevermind it was Remy. She felt she was becoming like Jean. She growled. "I will not become a whore like her!" Even as she said that she knew she might not be able to stop herself. It felt good, but there was still guilt. No. She was not like Jean. She had a conscience. She would not repeat that incident. If she felt even the slightest urge to do that again she would dump Gambit before she did. That way she would have a clear conscience. With that settled, she lay back down. She also had another problem. She would have to find someone who would have the ways and means to reproduce her new skin. She sighed. Dr. McCoy could do it, but he wouldn't. She sighed not thinking of anyone. She finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Only when i stop to think about it~

Gambit was walking down the street doing a little shopping. He had bought Rogue a trench coat like his, but black. He knew she would love it. He looked at his watched realizing she had been out of school for almost an hour. He turned hurrying towards the mansion, not being able to wait to give her the gift. He peeked around the corner of a shop, as he heard familiar voices, trying to stay hidden from their view. "Damn Lance you are the man, getting blown by the Rogue." Gambit froze. What did he just hear? "I know. She was amazing. It was hard to believe it was her first time doing something like that." Remy clenched the trench coat in his hand. He couldn't believe it. She wouldn't do that. Then he thought. 'She was all drugged up. She could have.' He knew she was anxious to try to touch, but giving Lance a blowjob!? He reached his motorcycle, a beat up old harley. He sped all the way to the mansion wanting to hear it from Rogue herself.  
  
~I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you~

Remy jumped off his bike and went to find Rogue. He was already past denial by the time he found her, he was already making excuses for her. She was alone in her room. He stepped inside shutting the door. Rogue looked up at him smiling. "Hey sugah!" Remy melted. He almost smiled, but then remembering what he had overheard. "Chere we need to talk." He started to pace when he saw her frown and the guilt in her eyes. "I heard Lance and Todd talking today." He watched her bite her lip tears coming to her eyes. "Remy...Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean tah...it jus' happened...ah didn't even realize ah had done it 'til ah got home. Ah didn't mean tah hurt ya. Please believe me." She got up hugging Remy crying. "Please...Ah'm sorry..." He found himself hugging her back. "You need to stop doing the drugs Chere." He looked down at her. "Ah know...Ah will ah promise...Ah just didn't realize how outta control ah was..." Remy forgave her instantly, but he knew something was wrong with their relationship. He knew it was something that probably couldn't be fixed, but Remy was gonna give it the ol'cajun try...  
  
~Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
Do you know~

Rogue was tired of lying through her teeth. It was frustrating as hell. I won't do drugs? They believed me?! I can't stop my only way of peace. It was as if they were asking her to stop breathing. They just didn't understand. That was okay, she would just do something that didn't leave a scent. She wasn't too fond of needles, but she needed an escape. One in which she would not be caught. She thought how ridiculous it was that the swamp rat was so quick to forgive. She didn't love him. How could she love anyone when she couldn't touch them? She still babied Scott and was fond of Logan though they had both slept with the whore of Babylon. Thinking about Jean drove her further into her depression. She could not only touch them with her skin but with her mind as well. She made sure she did so every time Rogue was around. It hurt. Everything hurt. She knew the skin wasn't going to work. She had no one to produce it. She had nothing. So she sat in her corner of the room and broke down.  
  
~I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me~

No one had seen Rogue for a few days. The professor was getting worried over her health. She wouldn't eat, she barely slept, and she refused to leave her room even for school. He couldn't let one of his students just hole up and die. Gambit had tried many times to get her to talk, to eat, to do something. She just sat there. While the professor and Beast were trying to find a way to suppress or control Rogues powers, Gambit was just trying to keep her holding on long enough for it to happen. "Leave me ah-lone swamp rat! Can't you see that ah don't like ya anymore? In fact Ah never really liked ya. You just caught me on the rebound from Scott. Now get out! Leave me tha hell alone." Gambit took a few steps back hurt plain on his face. "If dis be what you want, che.Rogue." He walked out of the room and stopped just outside the door. "Oh and by da way. De Prof be looking for a way ta help ya. So don' go offin' yaself." With that he was gone.  
  
~I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me~

Scott just happened to have listened to the whole conversation. Jean had dumped him. Again. He was coming to use Rogue's shoulder to cry on. Again. Old habits die hard. After Gambit left he heard Rogue crying. It was perfect. He went in and wrapped himself around her. Comforting her. "He's right you know. They are looking for a way to help you touch." She looked at him curiously. "Really?" He smiled and nodded. "Really. You know what that means?" She shook her head. "You and me can finally be together. I won't need Jean if I can touch you." Rogue knew he was telling her lies, and she hated herself and him for falling for them, but it was what she wanted. She convinced herself it was the truth. Rogue was slowly going back to her old self. She even started going back to school.  
  
~I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you~

Lies never last. She overheard Jean and Scott in an intimate situation_. Once you are able to touch I won't need Jean anymore. _Funny how those words didn't hold any weight after hearing that. She shut down completely. This time she didn't think there was any coming back.

AN: Hope you liked it. There's still plenty more to be said, though I can't update as often as I like. Please be patient and don't forget to review. Thank you! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution nor do I own 'The Sun' by Maroon 5

AN: Yes this is still the same story. Sorry it took so long to update. I am doing three stories at once. I am still not sure who will end up with who in this story, but I am leaning towards Gambit Psylocke cause there is not enough of them, and they are my two favorites, but I am still open to suggestion. And there is more Jean bashing yet to come. Can't stand her. Anyway enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!

_After school  
Walking home  
Fresh dirt under my fingernails  
And I can smell hot asphalt  
Cars screech to a halt to let me pass  
And I cannot remember  
What life was like through photographs  
Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_

Betsy was walking home from school. She could not believe she let her family talk her into this. She inspected her fingernails absently noting that it was way past due for a manicure. She reached the crosswalk that would take her to the parking lot where her car was. She walked across without bothering to look out for traffic. Her head was held high. Her mind in the clouds. She vaguely heard car tires screeching and the obscenities and catcalls she was receiving. She finally made it to her Lexus SC-430(my dream car!) admiring the silver shine as she deactivated the alarm and got inside.

Inside on the dash was a picture of her family and her. How she used to look. She frowned. They found it hard to believe this little Japanese girl could actually be their daughter or sister. They had a hard time coping so she left. She figured she looked Japanese so she might as well live there. It took her a while to adjust. She made a career as a model and sometimes actress. Her violet dyed hair was her trademark. It wasn't long before someone recognized her Japanese body as a teenage assassin that was thought to be dead. She had fled Japan to America. She sighed it all seemed like a blur.  
  
_And sometimes it's a sad song_

It wasn't long until she heard from her family. They talked her into going to the Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. She had been living in a hotel since she left Japan. She had pretty much locked herself away from the rest of the world. All she did was work. She had mental powers she could barely control. Her family said this is what would be best for her. That this place would help her control her powers. She had no where else to go anyway so she agreed. She smiled remembering when she rang the door bell in her Japanese school girl uniform. The gruff man that she came to know as Logan or Wolverine answered it and stood there in shock. She bowed and said "Konnichiwa." She was surprised when he answered her in fluent Japanese. He would look at her funny sometimes like he was seeing someone else. She sighed.

Unfortunately, that was the only good experience so far. Most of the boys had hit on her the first day and she brushed them off rather coldly. The girls just looked at her curiously. Then the girl named Jean had the nerve to try to invade her mind. Her mental defenses blasted her out and Jean was out cold. She saw glimpses of Jeans jealousy and insecurity. She didn't like her at all. And the feeling was mutual. After that day she had been labeled as an 'ice princess.' She was tolerated that was it. It didn't bother her much. She did her job and retreated to her room most of the time. She didn't mind being alone. At least that is what she told herself as she pulled into the drive way.

_But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun_

She retreated to her room with her book bag still lost in thoughts of the past. Besides working with the X-men, she still did a little modeling on the side. Apparently Asian was in. With much protest she was allowed to keep her hair violet at school because of her job. Then Warren Worthington III came into the picture. Without even asking her, he claimed her as his girlfriend. She was pissed at first. She had planned on hunting him down and beating the shit out of him. On her way to find him though, she found that the whole house had warmed up to her. Everyone was being nice to her. It was weird, but it felt good to have friends even if they were fake. She smiled and began to feel like she fit in. So she let his claim stay. He didn't bother her that much. He acted like the perfect gentleman. It was great. He didn't push her into PDA, or try to get into her panties when no one else was looking. It was everything she had hoped for. She finally fit in. Finally made friends thanks to him. She felt tears sting her eyes as she let her glamour down. Revealing bruises. Turns out rich boys get jealous if your world doesn't revolve around them. She refused to cry though. This was the price she paid to fit in. It was her doing. Well not entirely. Someone was spreading rumors. She was pretty sure it was Jean, but there was nothing she could do. She would not stoop so low as to probe Jean. Meanwhile, she had to put up with a violently jealous boyfriend.  
  
_Moving on down the street  
I see people I won't ever meet  
Think of her, take a breath  
Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps_

Warren was not a happy boy. He walked past the faceless people trying to control his anger. He had heard once again, that his girlfriend was sleeping with yet another member of the football team. He tried to not listen to the rumors which were spreading like wildfire around school. Betsy hasn't even tried to defend herself against the accusations. No. She just goes on with her usual cold self. He sighs. She is as antisocial as they come. The rumors shouldn't even hold weight, but they did. He ignored them at first, but she had shown him very little affection. She spends so little time with him. The thought of her with all those other guys finally ate at him.

Sure he chose her to be his trophy girl. Someone he would look good with, but now it was different. She was his. And he would be damned if he was made a fool of. The first time he hadn't meant to hit her. It just happened. Then it started to happen even more. It made him feel good. Made him feel powerful. When she tried to lash back he would throw it in her face that he was the reason she fit in. If she were to disobey him she would go back to having everyone hate her. So she let him beat her up when he was in the mood. Now if she's sleeping with these guys it is about time he got his turn. Teach her who she belongs to.

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

Elisabeth was at the end of her rope. She was not one to just sit still and let someone beat on her. No she was a fighter. As Warren soon found out. He had tried to force himself on her and that was when she snapped. He got a psi-blade to the brain. She left him a break up note on his dresser, then she kicked him a couple of times for good measure and left his room retreating to her own. Let him do whatever he wanted. The price to fit in suddenly got too high to pay. Fuck them all if they didn't like her. She would not be anyone's victim anymore. All that matters is that the professor keeps helping her learn to control her powers. She didn't need friends. Nope, all she needed was herself. She sighed getting out her homework and trying to block all other thoughts out. She turned her stereo on blasting a loud angry girl band. It was not her usual music, but Rogue had suggested it and it seemed to fit her mood.  
  
_But I cannot forget  
Refuse to regret  
So glad I met you  
Take my breath away  
Make everyday  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
Gone through  
And mama I've been cryin'  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
She said the battles almost won  
And we're only several miles from the sun_

Gambit was currently in his room with a pillow over his head, trying to block out that horrible sound coming from the room next door. Sounds that reminded him of a certain goth girl. Finally he could stand it no longer. He finally got up and stormed out of his room knocking on the door next to his. Getting no response, he opened the door. He had to dodge a pen before he got to the stereo and turned the the horrible noise off. "Dammit stupid trigonometry! I hate fucking numbers!" He heard the little English turned Japanese girl on the bed say. He watched her eyebrows knit in frustration before another pen hit the wall. He watched as she finally noticed the sound was off. "Hey! What in bloody hell did you turn it off for!" Gambit might have been offended if his mind wasn't elsewhere. She sat up and he had to force himself not to drool. She was wearing a purple silk nightgown that ended at her knees but had slits up to her thighs. He watched her get up and stomp to the stereo to turn the music back on.

Music that reminded him of Rogue. He stopped her. "Wait a minute petite...now how's Remy gonna help you wit your math if ya are blastin t'at horrible noise?" She looked a little surprised at his offer. "You know about trigonometry?" Remy smiled at her disbelief. "Petite if dere's one t'ing a tief 's good at its numbers." He watched her weigh his offer. "Alright then." Then as if remembering what she was wearing, he watched her blush and grab a matching purple robe and wrap it around herself. Oh well, so much for hoping to get a peek. She sat on her queen sized bed and patted a spot next to her. "Come teach me then." Remy gulped at her innocent remark, that he took completely the wrong way. Oh boy, dis fille's gonna be trouble was the last thing he thought before he approached the bed.  
  
_The rhythm of her conversation  
The perfection of her creation  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me  
Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player  
Back and forth and here and gone  
And on and on and on and on_

After the math was over with they tried to make small talk. It seemed that she didn't want to be left alone. Hell, he was tired of being alone himself. He was just enjoying her voice. The way she she reached over to get their cups of coffee. He got a nice look at her backside. He took a sip of the coffee and managed to nod and smile in all the right places. He was surprised she didn't shoo him out of her room the second they were done. He never really fit into this place, but he has a roof over his head and food always on the table. His teammates do not trust him, because he was once the "bad guy." Only Rogue really paid him any real interest and now she was gone. He frowned.

"You're thinking about Rogue." It was a statement and he found himself getting a little defensive. "You shouldn't be readin peoples minds wit'out dere permission petite." He saw her start to get defensive right back. "I didn't read your mind. I did not have to use my power to guess that. She dumped you. Now the professor thinks he has found a way for her to touch via Mrs. Richards and her force fields. She's back to her little goth-self and she hasn't thought twice about you." He flinched at her remark and came back with his own. "Yeah petite, and you're relationship wit' de Ange is perfect. Den why do you mess 'round wit other men? Ange doesn't do it for you, no?" He saw the flames in her eyes and knew hell was coming. He saw the purple energy forming above her like a butterfly and the blade forming and got off the bed in a defensive stance. "One, I never cheated on Warren. Two, I broke up with him. Three, get the hell out of here before one of us gets hurt." What else could he do? It sounded like good advice to him, so he left.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I will try to give this story a bit more attention. That is if you like it. Thank you for reading this story and please review it! Just to see if i should continue. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4: Long Day

Disclaimer:I do not own x-men evo nor do i own the song _Long Day _by Matchbox 20

AN: thanks for the reviews sorry it took so long to post i kept trying to log in but it wouldn't let me but i fanfiction fixed the problem so hears chapter 4! enjoy and dont forget to review!

WARNING: Somewhat graphic attempted rape scene in this chapter. you have been warned.

_It's sitting by the overcoat,  
The second shelf, the note she wrote  
That I can't bring myself to throw away  
And also  
Reach she said for no one else but you,  
Cuz you won't turn away  
When someone else is gone_

Warren woke up with a migraine. He rolled over to realize he was on the floor. "Why am I on the floor?" Last night was rather hazy to him, but as he sat up his thoughts began to clear. Betsy did this. He growled. How dare she mind fuck him! She would pay for that. He would make her beg and in the end he will still take her friends away from her. He smiled and went to his dresser to get some Excedrin, that was when he saw the note. He read it twice in disbelief. _That bitch! She broke up with me! No one has ever done that._ He took deep breaths. _She will be back. She is just mad beyond reason right now. After a few days when she comes to her senses, she will realize her mistake. She just needs to cool off._ He hadn't planned to go on that trip everyone was taking with Logan for training, but he needed to stay out of her way for a bit. He knew she wasn't going, because she had a photo shoot. When he came back a week later, he would threaten her again and have her right where he wanted her. In the meantime, he had heard that sex was the best cure for migraines and it was time to test that theory. He started walking towards Jeans room. She had never denied him, and while Betsy is cooling off Jean won't turn him away she never has before. He smiled when he saw the red head in her room getting ready to start the day. He walked in her room and closed the door.  
  
_I'm sorry 'bout the attitude  
I need to give when I'm with you  
But no one else would take this shit from me  
And I'm so  
Terrified of no one else but me  
I'm here all the time  
I won't go away  
It's me, yeah I can't get myself to go away  
It's me, and I can't get myself to go away  
Oh God I shouldn't feel this way_

A few days later and the mansion was almost deserted. Betsy breathed a sigh of relief then sneezed. She had caught a cold and was in a foul mood. To top it off Logan left a training schedule and it turned out Remy was her partner. She groaned. She felt bad for what she said that night. She was just angry and after everything that had happened he just happened to be the one there when she snapped. She would have apologized already if it wasn't for what he had said back at her. She was also surprised no one started hating her yet. For some reason, Warren was keeping his mouth shut and she didn't like it one bit. She coughed as she entered the training room to see Gambit already there. He took one look at her and shook his head. "Remy t'inks you look like hell petite." She felt her lips twitch. "Then I look how I feel. Now let's get on with this." He shook his head again. "You sure?" She was starting to get angry, as she took out her katanas. "I'm bloody hell positive. Just guard your thoughts. My mental barriers are a little shaky right now. Now come at me or did you become a nancy boy now that Rogues gone?" She didn't even know why she felt the need to say something so cruel to him. She was just sick and angry and needed someone to take it out on. She watched as he took out his Bo. "Dat's low chere." He came at her and she managed to duck under his swipe only to have to roll away as he reversed the swipe. This went on them attacking and dodging and no one landing any major hits for a while. She began to feel winded. She felt herself wheeze a little bit and cursed herself for being sick. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.  
  
_Reach down your hand in your pocket  
Pull out some hope for me  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
And no Lord your hand won't stop it  
Just keep you trembling  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right_

Remy on the other hand was just warming up. Her remark hurt him deeply and he now understood why she was labeled an ice princess. It hurt even more since it was so obvious Rogue hasn't even thought of him. He was so blinded by his hurt and anger he didn't even notice her wheezing or that she was beginning to slow. She had tried a psi-attack and missed. If she was going to use her powers, it was only fair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck. He charged a card and tossed it her way. It was a light charged, but that didn't stop him from watching in horror as it apparently caught her by surprise. She put her hands out to stop it, but it still went off, blasting her back a few feet. He ran over to where she landed. "Petite! You okay?" He watched as she began to sit up. He noticed her skin was trembling. It was odd. He watched as her flawless skin seemed to shimmer and ripple and when it was over what he saw shocked him. She had a black eye and busted lip. The bruises didn't stop there. "Chere! Wh-what happened to you?! Who did dis?!" He watched as she tried to cover her face.  
  
_Well I'm surprised that you'd believe  
In any thing that comes from me  
I didn't hear from you or from someone else  
And you're so  
Set in life man, a pisser they're waiting  
Too damn bad you get so far so fast  
So what, so long_

"Don't look?" Betsy tried to shield herself. She knew it was too risky to train when she was sick, but she felt the need to hit something. She felt tears stinging her eyes. Tears she refused to cry. She felt his arms go around her. She tensed at first, but the soothing circles he was rubbing across her back broke her. She finally allowed herself to cry. "Shh...petite. Tell Remy who did dis." She knew he probably wouldn't believe her. Who would? The perfect Angel beating his girlfriend! It sounded impossible. "Warren...He's been doing it for a couple of weeks now. That night you helped me with my homework he tried to rape me, but I wouldn't let him. I put a psi blade in his brain and left him a break up note. I went back to my room and did my homework like it was ordinary. It shouldn't have felt so normal." She tried to say it matter-of-factly, but the hurt, anger and betrayal still came out in her voice. She felt him pause then he continued rubbing her back. "Remy's sorry petite...for everyt'ing. Why didn't you tell someone?" She looked up a little surprised, only to have her tears wiped away. "I...I didn't think anyone would believe me. I am also sorry. I didn't mean to say those things about you and Rogue. Please don't hate me." She wheezed a little bit. She felt herself being scooped up. "Remy don't hate you chere. Now let's go see the good ol' doc." She nodded then realized where he was taking her. She began to struggle. "No! You can't! Put me down! I don't want anyone to know." Remy stopped. "But chere you be sick and hurt. You need a doctor." She shook her head frantically. "No! I am fine! Please don't do this. Please!" She grabbed a hold of his trench coat. She watched him stop then change directions. She sighed. "Thank you." He just nodded smiling mischievously. "You don' want Hank to play doctor, den ol'Remy's gonna hafta." She managed a smile. "You can make a double meaning out of anything can't you?" He smiled. "Oui, chere."

They got to her room even though she had said she could walk on her own Remy wouldn't let her. He tucked her into bed and sat next to it. Now he knew why she didn't want to be left alone that night. He sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded. "I will be fine. Even when he realizes that I am not coming back to him, and starts to turn everyone against me. I will be okay. I have survived far worse." He nodded feeling a connection with her. He had been through much too. She was lonely as well. She was lonely enough to let some asshole beat on her just to keep friends. He shook his head. "The Ange be one stupid guy. Beatin' up on such a gorgeous femme. Why would he be so stupid?" He heard her cough and wheeze. "He did it because of those stupid rumors. He knew they weren't true. He was the first boyfriend I ever had. I haven't even begun to really think about doing stuff like in those rumors with him much less with those dumb jocks." He watched as she growled. He felt his lips twitch into a slow smile. The girl was innocent in body, but her mind had been through so much. He was lost in thought until he noticed how quiet she was. He looked down to find her asleep. He gently put his hand on her forehead. She was burning up. He went into her bathroom and got a wet rag and placed it on her forehead. On his way out, he noticed a couple of torn up pictures in the trashcan. He always thought Angel was a stuck up asshole, but this was not what he expected. He also knew what the boy was up to, and he would be damned if he let that coward hurt her again. Remy knew he could not help Rogue, but maybe just maybe he could help her. With that he closed the door behind him.  
  
_Reach down your hand in your pocket  
Pull out some hope for me  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
And no Lord your hand won't stop it  
Just keep you trembling  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right_

Betsy tossed and turned in her sleep. She had long since knock the rag to the floor. Nightmares. It was the night Warren tried to rape her. He was accusing her of sleeping with all those guys. He kept saying how she belonged to him as he slapped her hard enough to bust her lip. She instinctively licked the blood from her lip, and then he was all over her. She was to stunned to fight back at first. She felt his hand go up her shirt to grope her breast. "This belongs to me!" He squeezed painfully, then went to the other one saying and doing the same thing. She had cried out for him to stop then. She moved her hands to cover herself, but he kept batting them out the way. He finally managed to get his hand up her skirt, and two of his fingers roughly entered her. She felt like she was going to be ripped in half and it burned. "This belongs to me! You belong to me!" She had tried to push him off. All that assassin training forgotten. He punched her in the face. She saw stars as she hit the floor. When she finally became aware, she felt him trying to rip off her panties. That is when she had, had enough. That was when she had formed a psi-blade and saw all his disgusting thoughts. Only this time she couldn't form the blade. This time she saw him strip her of her clothes. She struggled against him. "No! This is not how it happened! Stop! Help!" She sat up stiff as a board and breathing harshly. She jumped as she heard someone open and close her door. Remy was walking in with a tray of what smelled like chicken noodle soup. The smell alone was enough to start getting her to relax. Remy was smiling when he entered. "Remy hopes you like chicken noodle soup, Chere. It took forever goin' t'rough all dose cabinets just ta find one can." She managed a smile. "Yes. I love chicken noodle soup. Thank you." He just nodded as he sat the tray in front of her. She ate in silence with him watching her. The only time she paused was when his had brushed against her forehead to inform her that her fever broke. It was odd at how comfortable she felt around him. She brushed this thought aside as she finished her soup.  
  
_It's me, yeah and I can't get myself to go away  
It's me, yeah and I can't get myself to go away  
Oh God I shouldn't feel this way_

_Meanwhile_

Nightmares. She was used to them. All the people she had drained had stopped haunting her thanks to the professor. She had a little more control over herself. It also meant one less excuse. The only one that seemed to be bothering her now was herself. She shrugged the thoughts aside as she toweled off drying her hair and getting into her PJ's. She made it back to her cabin to find the door ajar. She had snuck out to take her shower. She heard the light sound of Jean giggling and Scott saying, "Oh come on, no one will hear us. They are all sound asleep." Next thing she knew she saw Kitty phasing out of the wall with a most disgusted face. Kitty made a gagging gesture, then whispered. "Like, it was bad enough last night when Warren visited, but at least he like had the decency to leave the cabin." Rogue could only nod in shock as Kitty walked off towards the lake. Jean had slept with Angel! She felt sorry for him. Falling into Jean's trap, but then again his girlfriend wasn't much better. She couldn't wait for the fusion of one of Mrs. Richards force fields to her. She couldn't wait until she could touch. Then Scott would be all hers. He would surely kick Jean to the curb after she could touch again. A nagging voice inside her head told her otherwise, but she had been trying to kill that voice for a while now. It just didn't seem to go away. The thought of her being able to touch again was the only thing keeping her from going back into depression.  
  
_Reach down your hand in your pocket  
Pull out some hope for me  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
And no Lord your hand won't stop it  
Just keep you trembling  
It's been a long day, always ain't that right  
_  
_The next day_ (this part is for Badme and anyone else who hates Jean)

Training began. Rogue was paired up with Angel , Scott, and Logan; while Jean was paired up with Nightcrawler, Storm, and Shadowcat. It seemed like fate to Rogue. Scott was on her team. He was hers. Logan signaled for the session to begin. It was a sort of capture the flag type exercise. Only it wasn't going so well. None of the men seemed to want to attack Jean, which was the last hurdle before getting the flag. She seemed to stop them so easily. This made Rogue angry especially when thinking about last night as well. She started flying towards the flag at top speed, while everyone else was distracted. Only Jean got in her way. "Get outta ma way!" She made her voice sound frantic and it looked like she was trying to stop her momentum. She didn't mean for Jeans face to hit her fist. It just sort of happened. She didn't mean to feel satisfaction, when she heard as well as felt the crunching of bone as Jean's nose broke. She just put on a face of horror as she landed. Logan had caught Jean who was out cold. Accusing stares were cast her way, by most of the men. This made her feel even better, but she remembered her act. "Ah-Ah told her ta move. Ah tried ta stop. Is she okay?" She put on her best-shocked and worried face. Blood was gushing from Jeans nose. Logan pinched it to stop the bleeding and started carrying her to the infirmary cabin. Meanwhile, Rogue was feeling elated that she had ruined Little Miss Perfect's face. Of course she didn't show it. Most of the boys followed Logan as Storm announced that training was over for today. Rogue walked as solemnly as everyone else back to her cabin. She was trembling and everyone was comforting her. "It's okay. It was an accdident." Rogue just nodded taking the sympathy, but it wasn't really why she was trembling. It wasn't because of guilt. No, it was because of barely suppressed joy...

AN: Thank you for reading and please dont for get to review! I guess everyone seems to be okay with this being a psylock and gambit fic! i hope you liked this chapter i will try to get the next one out asap.


	5. Chapter 5: So Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution nor do i own the song "so far away" by Staind

AN: i know its been a long time since i have update but ive been caught up in putting my house back together after the hurricane...trying to get over my WoW addiction(and failing btw)...so i'm a little rusty but here goes

_this is my life  
it's not what it was before  
all these feelings I've shared  
and these are my dreams  
that I'd never lived before  
somebody shake me  
'cause i  
i must be sleeping_

Betsy went to take a shower while Remy put the dishes up. She was scrubbed and clean and at the present she was looking at herself in the mirror. At the mess she let Warren make of her body. Now he has made a mess of her mind as well. It has been a long time since she had had a nightmare. She sighed looking at every bruise and scrape. No more. She will never do something as stupid as that again. She grabbed her cotton baby doll nightie and slipped into it. It wasn't something she would normally wear or buy for that matter as she looked in the mirror. It had white poofy sleeves and the top part hugged her breasts then flared out just below to end at her ankles. It was given to her from a photo shoot that she did for Lolita Bible. It covered most of her bruises so she didn't have to spend more energy on hiding everything, unlike most of her wardrobe. It made her look fragile and doll-like and she hated it, but she felt fragile. She didn't want to go to sleep and have another nightmare. She shivered and was angry with herself for being such a coward as she stopped looking in the mirror and exited the bathroom to find Remy waiting there for her.

Remy sat in the chair he placed next to her bed waiting for her to come out. He had no idea what to do or what to say. They were practically strangers, yet he wanted to help her. She was like him. They had both been through so much, and what she's been through recently...almost raped... He knew he should tell the professor or Hank, but she trusted him with her secret. And no one can keep a secret better than he. No, he couldn't tell and betray her confidence, but he will not let her go through this alone. Nope, whether she liked it or not he was gonna be there for her. Lost in thought he barely heard the bathroom door open, he looked up and was surprised at her nightgown. She normally dressed in something more aggressive like 'you can look but touch me and you'll die'...this was much softer she looked like a doll. He liked the look, but he knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Chere?" He watched as she fidgeted, which is something she never does, and knew something was definitely wrong. "Nothing...It's stupid..." She said. If she thought he was going to give up she had another thing coming. "Tell Remy." She sighed as she moved to the bed grabbing a pillow and clutching it, but she looked him in the eyes she kept a good blank face, but her eyes showed fear. "I have been having nightmares..." Was all she said. Remy understood though, as he took the pillow from her and put it behind his neck making a big to do about getting comfortable. "Well no worries petite, you wake Remy up, Remy'll wake you up. Give ya a good shake to clear dose nightmares." He watched her smile and get into bed. He watched her get comfortable her breathing slowing he knew it wouldn't be long before she got some much needed sleep. He laid back and closed his eyes to get some sleep himself when he heard her voice laced with sleep. "Thank you Remy." He smiled. "You're welcome Chere."

now that we're here,  
it's so far away  
all the struggle we thought was in vain  
all the mistakes,  
one life contained  
they all finally start to go away  
now that we're here its so far away  
and i feel like i can face the day i can forgive  
and i'm not ashamed to be the person that i am today

The next day Remy woke up stiff from sleeping in the chair all night. He stood up and stretched looking down at her. He had to wake her up twice from nightmares. He frowned looking at the bruise on her face. He wanted to kill Warren. He clenched his fists as he looked down on her. _How could he do that to her?! _She began to stir and Remy calmed immediately from anger to concern to his usual Cajun self as her eyes fluttered open. "Morning petite." He heard her groan as she sat up her hair sleep tousled and a pouty look on her face. "Don't tell me you are one of those wretched morning people..." He laughed. "Non, but Remy is a hungry person." She looked up at him. "Yes, food sounds lovely." He watched her stand and stretch her face going back to perfect and flawless before his eyes. Somehow that made him more upset, but he could think of nothing to say as he followed her to the kitchen to eat. They sat down with their food and started to talk. Keeping to safe subjects and trying to get used to one another.

_  
these are my words  
that I've never said before  
i think I'm doing okay  
and this is the smile  
that I've never shown before_

Two days past and Remy and Betsy were getting along great. They didn't spar against each other anymore. Instead they practiced together in the danger room to get used to fighting as a team. They made a great team, but they had been cooped up in the mansion for far too long. "Remy telling you 'chere you need ta get out of dis place." He was grinning as he saw her eyes narrow in suspicion. "And do what?" She said. Remy continued to grin. "Just go on a leisurely stroll wit ol' Remy, maybe play some cards, maybe do a little shopping, just walk wit Remy 'Chere." He heard her do that annoyed sigh that he had come to know as her sign of defeat."Great Remy go find the spare helmet." He saw her eyes go wide. "Wot?! If you think I'm riding on your motorbike you better just think again." Remy put on a look of hurt. "Why Chere? You no trust Remy?" He was baiting her and he knew she knew it, but he didn't hear that sigh and he knew he was in for something. She walked over to him hips swaying in her tight jeans and purple top that had long flowing sleeves to cover the bruises that were almost healed with the dip so low as she breathed it gave him just a little glimpse of her cleavage only to hide it again. He gulped as he did his best to look at her face and not other places. She stopped just in front of him as her small but perfectly manicured hand wrapped around his collar tugging him down to her level her face got closer to his and he though for a moment that she would kiss him only to have those perfect lips pass his. Her soft cheek barely pressed against his rough cheek as she whispers in his ear. "Oh I trust you Remy just fine, and that Ducati is a sexy beast of a machine. Still...and i am going to say this nice and slow...there is no bloody way I am getting on the back of that machine with you. We will take my car and that is final." She let go of him and stepped away from him so abruptly he was in shock only looking up in time to see her jean-clad rear walking out the door. He sighed finding it harder and harder to sleep in the same room as her and not make a move...Then she goes and does something like this? She doesn't know just how dangerous of a game she's playing...She just might end up killing him.

She heard him catch up with her at the garage as she patted her back pocket for her keys. "Missing something petite?" She looked up to see his grinning face and him twirling her car keys around his finger. "Give those back." She stalked over to him. "Non. Remy will drive. 'ts only fair since Remy's not allowed to drive Remy's own ride." Her eyes narrowed. "You scratch, ding, or so much as curb a rim and I will personally torture you for the rest of your short life!" She said as she opens the passenger side door hearing him tsk and say. "Promises, promises." She didn't know why she was acting the way she was with him. Letting him get his way every now and then. Getting goose bumps from his accent. Blushing when he touched her sometimes, and at the thought of where his hand was when he took her keys just now. Why it was almost as if she had...she nearly groaned as she finished that thought...a crush. Why? Why now? Didn't she just get out of a horrible relationship?...not that she could compare Remy to Warren, but the point was boys didn't interest her. She didn't need them and she didn't have time for them. So why was she letting him drive her precious car and thinking things about him that she shouldn't? He was her friend and he never said he wanted to be anything more than that and she certainly didn't want to ruin it. She sighed looking out the window tired from not getting a good nights sleep and training so hard she starts to doze as he drives to who knows where...

_  
somebody shake me 'cause i  
i must be sleeping _

Remy watched her as she slowly relaxed into her seat keeping an eye on the road, yet oh so aware of her. He even could tell the exact moment she fell asleep. He was always aware of her it seemed, and not just because of her outfits, or to make sure she doesn't have nightmares, but because of her sigh or the look she would get while in battle, or when she laughed. The way her lips twitched when she found something amusing. The way she moved her hands when she was trying to explain something she thought was complicated. The purple butterflies that formed atop her head when she was preparing an attack. He watched it all. Found her fascinating. Though her outfits were very noticeable as well and made him want to touch her, but all of it combined...well Remy was a man. He wasn't some robot. He wanted badly to touch her and taste her, it took all the willpower he had not to just crawl in bed with her and make love to her and hold her naked body to his all night. He would make sure she would never have another nightmare again. Thinking about the nightmares he frowned, he couldn't touch her, not with what she has been through. Remy may be a thief, but he could never take advantage of her. Which was what was keeping him in check. What Ange had done to her had left scars in her mind. He did not know if she ever wanted to get in another relationship again after what that bastard did to her. He didn't want to betray her in any way...but he wanted her...oh how he wanted her...

He is knocked out of his thoughts as he hears her whisper his name. "Remy." The way she said it made him look over at her. It didn't look like she was having another bad dream. Her breathing had sped up a little, but not how it normally did. No, this was just a dream. Wait a minute. She was dreaming of him! Not able to help himself he found his hand caressing her cheek and after a moment he felt her shift her head towards his hand he felt a light kiss placed on his palm. He nearly ran the car off the road when he heard her whisper his name again "Remy..." He takes his hand back trying to concentrate on driving. He planned on going to a bar shooting pool or playing cards or maybe dancing, but looking at her he knew that was all wrong right now so he drove to a park the sun already setting. He glanced at her sleeping form, but he knew she needed to wake up if she was to sleep at all later tonight. Reluctantly he moved his hand forward shaking her lightly.

_  
I'm so afraid of waking  
please don't shake me  
afraid of waking  
please don't shake me_

She was in such a pleasant dream. Being cuddled and caressed and held close. She was warm and safe and at peace in the arms that were holding her. She looked up into the face of the man those arms belonged to and smiled. "Remy..." She breathed in his scent as he bent down to kiss her. They were wrapped in each other as he told her everything was alright. He promised that no one would ever hurt her again. She wanted to believe, but at the same time it was when she figured out she was dreaming. Remy would never make such a promise to her. He never lied to her and as comforting as such a lie would be and how easy it would be for some to say and others believe...he just wouldn't lie to her like that...So she kissed her dream running her hands through his hair and letting him hold her breathing out his name one more time. Knowing it wasn't real, but desperately wanting to hold onto it and feel that contentment. It was not to be though...She felt herself becoming conscious even as she fought to stay asleep. "Come on 'chere. Time ta wake up." She felt the real Remy shaking her gently...

A.N. Thank you all for being so very patient i know it has been a very long time since i have updated, and for those who are just reading for the very first time thank you as well. I know it was a little short and ended somewhat abruptly but i am already working on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one i will do my best to not make you wait so long for the next one. Reviews of all types are welcome. They are what keep me going. So please feel free to leave your opinion, advice or whatever other comments about the story you feel like . See you next time! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6:Fully Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men nor do i own fully alive by flyleaf

AN:i just had to redo this chapter i felt like it was half-assed but i was trying to meet a self imposed deadline to put a chapter out for each of my ongoing stories and that was just dumb of me....i am already starting on the next chapter for this story please review and tell me what ya think

~Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases~

She sighed wondering why she was walking with Remy in a park, when she could be in her room enjoying her last day without Warren. She looked at Remy. He had this grin on his face and she looked at him curiously. He's up to no good. She just knows it.

"What are you about?" She asks suspisciously, as she watches him shrug.

"'Why 'chere Remy jus' wanna walk an' talk." He tries to look innocent.

She thought it odd. His stride was so relaxed, but he was scheming. "Talk? About wot?"

He looked at her. "You o'course"

She rolls her eyes and there it is. He wanted to know her sordid past. No way. "Not a very good subject I'm afraid..." She tried to leave it at that, but the look he gave her made everything come tumbling out before she could stop herself. "My brothers were more interesting. I always wanted to be like them...I was just some little blonde girl. I don't think I looked very superheroish." She pauses trying to keep her voice steady. " I...I tried to fill in my brother's spot once and lost horribly to the first villian I came up against. He beat me very badly...." She shakes her head moving on trying not to open old wounds. "Then I had my mind and body messed with...and my family...Well, they tried to accept me, but let's face it. I didn't exactly look like their little girl anymore..." She found herself tearing up and hated it, but still went on. "Japan was fun and exciting, until I found out whose body I was in, and how people were out to kill me...Modeling is a nice distraction, just smile and look pretty. Then here...and Warren...I just...I dunno..." Her voices rises a little with anger and other emotions she would rather not identify. "After all that, don't you think I deserve a break?...some peace and comfort?" she shrugs and continues to walk, not letting a single tear fall.

~Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures~

" 'Course Remy tinks you do. Dat's why de walk chere. At night... In a park...Jus' de two o'us" He waggles his eyebrows and they both laugh.

"Well, I am glad you chose to come here. I do not think I could have taken some loud bar or club." She smiled.

They walked quietly for a moment, before he spoke. "Remy deserves a bit of peace too. Remy got married real young. Family obligation. T'ought Remy could learn to love de femme, but she had no love for Remy. Hurt Remy real bad." He takes a deep breath. "She framed Remy, got Remy exiled. De femme got her divorce and got ta look lily white, wit Remy takin all de blame." He shakes his head trying to distance himself from the memories.

"Remy decide not ta love de femmes no more. Make de femmes feel good, but never give de heart. Remy stayed alone for a long time. Den Rouge came along. Knew she was young, but felt so close to dat girl. T'ought she would be different, but non....she's just a selfish little girl." He shrugs.

"Remy wants someone who wants Remy and no one else. Remy knows Remy hasn't always done good t'ings, but Remy is a good man, or at least tries to be. Remy deserves love too, no?" He shakes his head. He looked over at her more than a little embarrassed at sharing so much, but thought she should know. Now if only he could tell her how he felt about her.

"Yes you do." She reaches for his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

He noticed her glamour was down and he took this as a good sign. She was relaxed around him. Her lip had healed and her black eye was faded. You could barely tell it was there at all, he watched her lick her lips and noticed that her eyes were looking down at the ground ahead of her.

"He comes back tomorrow." Was all she said. Trying to sound as if she was talking about the weather, but Remy knew better.

"He does." He shrugs. "Who knows what tomorrow will bring petite? You may find he's not interested anymore. You did beat him up good." He tries to sound unconcerned. He planned on 'discouraging' Warren himself. "Let's just focus on tonight." and they continued to walk. Lost in their own thoughts.

~All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered~

Remy didn't quite know what to say to her. He thought he had it bad. Everything was taken from her. Even her own body. He didn't think anything could compare to that.

Deciding to go light he says. "Remy likes blondes, but den again Remy isn't very picky. Remy's starting to become partial to purple, though." He winks.

She laughs. "You always know just what to say."

She was laughing and smiling. It was her last night of freedom and she was enjoying it with this theif who has been stealing her heart piece by piece. She looks down noticing she's still holding his hand.. She tries not to blush. _This was silly. Why deny herself the chance, just because of some asshole? _She should tell him and see how he feels. She looked up at him opening her mouth to speak when she sees the expression on his face change. He stops completely. "Wot's wrong?"

He frowns. "Don' look like we are gonna have a quiet night in de park petite."

She looks around and notices the five men fanned out in front. She turned looking behind her only to see the same amount. They all seemed to be wearing the same bandanas. Just great. "The gangs all here." She says before laughing.

Remy looked at her concerned, before catching on and smiling himself. "Shall we teach dem a lesson petite?"

She nodded. "Hand-to-hand. No powers. Weapons only if they do. Think you can handle that?"

He laughed and nodded. "Dis gonna be fun."

~Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures~

They let go of each others hands, getting ready to fight. She whispered to him. "I like you Remy. So, do not get hurt." She felt him stiffen in surprise and tried not to laugh again.

"So, if Remy does get hurt, are you gonna kiss Remy's injuries and make dem better?" He smirked.

"Eww. No way!" She tries not to laugh to loud, best not to let the gang know they were about to get their butts kicked.

"Okay den. How bout Remy doesn' get hurt. Does Remy get a kiss den?" He asked.

She tilted her head pretending to think about it. "No scratches, not even a bruise, then yes. I shall reward you with a kiss."

He laughed. "It's a deal 'chere. You be safe petite no going and gettin hurt and havin Remy take a raincheck on dat kiss. 'Cause Remy like you to 'Chere."

She rolls her eyes, blushing slightly at his comment. "Please. Worse case scenario I break a nail."

"Oh, here comes de head douchebag. Let's see what hommes got to say. You wanna bet another kiss that it starts with 'well well'?"

She tried not to laugh. "Hmmm. What role should I play? Terrified girlfriend? That should be able to split the difference and keep them off guard." She said. The leader finally getting close enough to talk.

~Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures~

"Well, well...look what we have here. Hey, girlie. You will be partying with us. Come willingly with your mans wallet and we will let him live." Meanwhile, the rest of the gang kept closing in to make a tight circle. Eyeing her like a piece of meat. Some had knives in hand. No guns in sight yet.

Looking up at Remy with wide eyes and then back to the leader. "I-I don't want to party." Laying on the scared role pretty thick.

Laughter from all around as the leader speaks. "Sorry girlie. You don't get to say no." He grabs her arm yanking her away from Remy. She stumbles headbutting one 'accidentally'. Remy goes to reach for her, but reverses elbowing one in the throat he drops gasping. Two down eight to go.

Meanwhile, three follow the leader as she fakes resistance until they drag her a good distance away. She digs her heels in and feeling one snap her ankle giving out a little before elbowing the leader in the chest, his grip loosens. She uppercuts him his arms go flailing as she dips down to avoid them and sweeps out his legs. Hearing the satisfying thud as he lands hard. "That's for making me ruin my shoes!" The other three surround her, trying to grab at her. She ducks and rolls back to her feet. She runs trying to get back to Remy, but slow enough for one to catch up. He grabs her shoulder and she uses her leverage to send him spinning over her and on the ground before dropping her knee into his groin. The other two coming at her were no match and she quickly rendered them unconscious. She felt so alive. She was smiling as she ran to see what progress Remy made with the other four. Only to see him running towards her.

She grabs him by the collar inspecting his face, before kissing him. His arms went around her pressing her body to his, lifting her to his height. He parted his lips returning her kiss their eyes locked neither one of them blinking, both knowing this would change things between them. The moaning bodies all around them ruin the moment, however. They both sigh as he places her back on her feet and straighten, his arms still around her wanting to continue, but knowing it was not safe. He sighs. "Come on 'chere. Let's get out of here and you can inspect Remy and see if Remy deserved dat kiss." And just like that the seriousness of the moment was gone. She laughed taking his hand, feeling care-free and safe in his presence as they walked to the car.

~Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures~

AN: thanks for reading the new and improved version of this chapter...._**please review and give me your thoughts**_...i really need some cheering up, been a rocky start of this new year may it get better for everyone. thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 7:Take This to Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men evo or any other x-men(I wish I did I'd be rich) nor do I own the song "Take This To Heart" by Mayday Parade (loves them though)

AN: I really liked writing this chapter. I didn't want to stop writing it, but I also did not want to keep you guys waiting too long ,though. So stop I did. I hope you like it, as much as I do. I didn't go over it as much as I normally do, so there may be some errors. Remy talking in third person all the time confuses me a bit. Lol. I have already started writing the next chapter. **Please review!**

_Cause I'm a mess and you know that I can't help it__  
The drive home never seemed this long before  
We're killing time just a little bit faster  
And I swear we'll make it  
_

After mournfully, letting Remy break the other heel of her shoe, they reached the car. As soon as they were both inside, Remy sped off. They were both silent. Only their quick breaths as they tried to calm themselves from the rush they were both feeling could be heard. Fifteen minutes later, he finally parked the car. He looked over at her. Seeing her stare straight ahead. He had no idea what to say. "You okay 'chere?" It was a stupid question. He knew that, but it was the only thing he could think to say, that didn't sound.....Excited? Needy? Lustful? He didn't want to scare her away. He knew he was a very sexual creature by nature. And the rush made him want her something awful. _You can be a gentleman. You can be what she needs. What she deserves. Even if it is only just friends. Restrain yourself._ He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, before looking at her, waiting for her to respond.

Slowly she smiled. "I'm okay. Better than okay. That felt so good. We did good, did we not? I mean, sure they were normal, and lazy thugs at that, but still...the rush. It has been a long time since I have felt so alive!" She laughed, before leaning over to kiss him. The adrenaline still in her veins turning to passion. She licked at his lips tasting him. Savoring him. "I will take your word, that you are completely unharmed." She whispered breathlessly. She continued to lick and nip and kiss his luscious lips.

He was stunned, at first. She was kissing _him!_ After her comment though, he was hard as a rock, and could not resist her. "Oui, Remy is bein." He began kissing her back. Tangling his fingers in her silky locks. Keeping her right where he wanted her. And what he wanted right now was a better taste of her. He slowly, slid his tongue inside her mouth. She froze at first, then melted in his arms as she began stroking his tongue back. Exploring each others mouths thoroughly. His other hand moving down her back to her waist. He slid his hand inside her already tight jeans cupping her pert ass. He wanted her on top of him so badly. He wanted inside her. Her moans increasing his vision of this. He wasn't sure when his conscience decided to wake up, but he found himself removing his hand. He began to slow things down. Damning his conscience, as he stopped altogether, hugging her not sure when she ended up in his lap. " 'Chere....We have to stop now or Remy won't be able ta stop later." He takes a deep breath. _It's just the rush. She's an innocent. She's not ready for this._ He reminded himself. "We need ta talk." He heard her sigh. She was straightening herself up. Her lips were swollen from his kisses. Her eyes glazed with lust starting to clear a little. She seemed just as startled, as she realized the position they were in. She frowned looking down, but not before he noticed her eyes start to water. See? She realizes this was a mistake. She couldn't want some scruffy thief.

_But I can't tell you what I don't know  
(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)  
The simple things, they make my heart go  
(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)  
But I can't tell you what I don't know  
You'll have to wait  
You'll have to wait  
_

_Damn it! Damn it!_ She thought. She went to far. She didn't know what made her act so aggressively, but she had thought he wanted this too. The way he kissed her. She fought the urge to touch her lips. She felt like crying, but she refused to do so. She felt so humiliated. "I know. I know. I am sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to throw myself at you." She blushed with embarrassment trying to hold back tears. She should have known he didn't see her that way. She starts to let go of him wanting to be anywhere, but in the car right now. She wanted to run. Something she didnt pride herself in, but knew she was good at.

He hugged her tightly to his chest, seeing her need to run written all over her face. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings. He just couldn't take it. If she was doing this because of the adrenaline or the fear of Warren coming back. He just couldn't. He didn't like her near tears though. He felt an ache in his chest. He was about to do something he had never felt the need to do before. He had to try and explain himself to her. "Only be sorry if you didn't mean it,'Chere." He stroked her hair. Trying to find the words. He was not good at opening up. Thieves are good at secrets. And a thief's emotions and insecurites were their most guarded secrets. "Remy has been de rebound guy before. Remy don' wanna be dat wit you. Remy jus' wants ta be clear. Remy can't do dis not knowing how you really feel, 'chere. Or if it is just the adrenaline." He didn't know what else to say. He was not one to expose his feelings, so he stopped there. Holding her close. Hoping she understood.

_Stay safe  
Stay strong  
And let me know that you'll be here while I am gone  
Because I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
Let's get this right  
I said I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
_

She looked up at him noticing he was just looking straight ahead, jaw clenched ready for rejection. She did not realize he would be just as insecure as she was. "Look at me, Remy." She waited as he slowly turned and met her eyes with his crimson ones. "It is most certainly not the adrenaline, though it did help a little with my, um, aggressiveness." She fights to stop blushing. "And I am not sorry. We have built something together, even if it has only been a short while. I do not want to ruin that. I will not let him ruin that either. I want to have a relationship with you, Remy. I will not deny myself that opportunity, just because some scumbag hurt me." She shivered a little. Finding it hard to keep eye contact, when all she wanted to do was bury her face in his chest. Hide from the thoughts of Warren. She just wasn't that cowardly. He needed to hear this. "I was about to tell you something along those lines before the gang showed up. I just did not know how you felt about me. I really like you Remy. You. Not some adrenaline high one night stand. And not because I want to try and forget what Warren did. I like being with you. I like the way you can make anything sound dirty. I like your playful nature. I like the way you cared for me and kept my secret safe. I could go on and on....I am not very good at this....I mean, I have never done this before." She sighs running a hand through her violet tresses, not knowing what to say. _Will you go out with me? _sounded so corny. "I would really like to have a relationship with you as a couple. If you would like to give it a go as well?" She sounded hopeful as she waited for his answer.

_You said it hurts and you know that I believe you  
Searching every little thing to find a way  
To tell your heart just to wait a little longer  
I swear we'll make it  
_

He took a deep breath. He had been so sure that she was gonna say this was a mistake. It was a shock, and it took him a few moments to realize she was still waiting in his arms for his answer. "Oui 'chere." He hugged her close kissing the top of her head. "Remy would like dat verry much." Then paused a moment. Trying to form words, with her bottom shifting on top of his erection. "Remy may be a little rusty on dating. Sure, Remy knows how to charm a girl for a night, but Remy don' wanna do dat wit' you. Maybe we need ta go a little slower." He felt her shift again, looking a little embarraseed and he smirked. "Don't get Remy wrong. Remy likes kissing you verra much 'chere. Remy would like not'ing more than to do wicked naughty things to ya right now, but Remy wants ta do dis right. 'ow 'bout we go back to de mansion and watch movies. Sleepover at Remy's room. Same bed. Remy will do Remy's best ta try and behave. T'ief's honor." He gave her a devilish grin and boyscout salute.

_But I can't tell you what I don't know  
(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)  
The simple things, they make my heart go  
(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)  
But I can't tell you what I don't know  
You'll have to wait  
You'll have to wait  
_

She shook her head laughing at his gesture. She just couldn't ever imagine him being a boyscout. Picturing him in the uniform made her laugh even more. After a moment, she looked up still smiling. She gave him a chaste kiss on his lips before returning back to her seat. "That sounds lovely. Do I get to pick the movie?" She clicks her seatbelt into place. She must look like a lovefool. She just couldn't stop smiling or blushing. She was happy that everything was out in the open.

"Non. As much as Remy likes you, 'chere, no zombie flicks...." He shivers and she laughs.

"Aww come on. Then how about an action? Or another horror? No dramas. I absolutely refuse to watch anything from a Nicholas Sparks book, they always try to make you cry on purpose. No romance....too unrealistic. No mysteries that we can figure out in the first five minutes." They continued to debate on what type of movie and what snacks and how many pillows were allowed in the bed all the way back to the mansion.

_Stay safe  
Stay strong  
And let me know that you'll be here while I am gone  
Because I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
Let's get this right  
I said I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
_

"Home 'chere. Go get changed. Remy will get de popcorn and de Netflix running." He handed her back her keys and shooed her on her way. Noticing the slight limp in her stride, as she left. She didn't complain, so Remy didn't point it out....yet. They were on unfamiliar ground now. Neither one wanting to mess it up.

So he did as he said he would. He got the popcorn going, Netflix was up and under the genre of action. He made an extra stop at the medicine cabinet to grab some ointment for her ankle. Then proceeded to change into a pair of black silky boxers and black t-shirt. Everything was ready for his girl. He really liked the sound of that. He grinned. As he sprawled out onto the bed. Hands resting behing his head. Still in a little shock about today's events. His mind going in all different directions.

_One more night  
And we'll go spinning around the room  
It starts with our hearts on fire  
Cause every song is ours tonight  
(And if you love me so  
I'm gonna tell the whole world)  
That it's greatest thing that happened to me  
I finally found a good reason to come home_

He waited for her, trying to calm his thoughts. He still found it hard to believe that such an classy girl would want him. He was a hot mess. Then again, she had her problems too. Who didn't? She just was so prim and proper. Her clothes tailor made to fit perfectly. A nice cool persona. She could have anybody, but she picked him. His heart and ego swelled. Maybe there was more to himself than he ever thought? Maybe even worthy of love? He had done so many bad things and made so many wrong choices. Most, he still wasn't sorry for. He was gonna do this right, though. As much as his hormones were telling him otherwise. This was not just any girl. She deserved time and respect. A proper courting. Like all thieves, he was very good at being patient, but like all men around beautiful women....It was gonna take a lot of restraint.

_Stay safe  
Stay strong  
And let me know that you'll be here while I am gone  
Because I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
Let's get this right  
I said I'm coming home  
Coming home tonight  
_

He was not sure what had knocked him out of his thoughts. He could just sense someone watching him. He looked up to find her still dressed, at his door biting her lip. His heart sank. Did she change her mind? He sat up, looking concerned. "W-What is it 'chere?" He asks, as he tries not to think the worst.

AN: What's going on? What is she gonna say to him? Has she really changed her mind? Or is it something else? What will tomorrow bring? I hate cliffhangers. I really do, but it has been done to me so many times in the stories I like to read that I just can't help doing it myself. Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: In Those Jeans

Disclaimer I do not own X-men evo nor do i own the song 'in those jeans' by ginuwine

AN:Sorry I couldn't help it...I was feeling humorous with my song choice. It's been a long time since I felt like writing. I had no idea where I was going with this, however it had a mind of its own and knew where to go. I really liked how it turned out. and not to worry i didnt put in every chorus of the song so it ends a bit before the chapter does.

He was not sure what had knocked him out of his thoughts. He could just sense someone watching him. He looked up to find her still dressed, at his door biting her lip. His heart sank. Did she change her mind? "W-What is it 'chere?" He asks, as he tries not to think the worst.

_Looking good plenty tight  
Tell me is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Really thick like I like it  
Tell me  
is there any more room for me  
In those jeans  
Looking tasty really scrumptious  
Tell me is there any more room for me_

She was very upset. She was going to have to do something independent women hated to do. She decided to bite the bullet and just come out with it. "I need help." She looked down. "My zipper. It broke." She looked up startled at his laughter. "It is not funny!"

He shook his head. "Sure it is 'chere. You need Remy to help you out of your pants. Remy is very good at doing dis." He gave her a sly grin before going to his boots and pulling out a pocket knife. He looked at her grin still in place as he patted the bed.

She shook her head backing up. "No. I do not want them destroyed. I need a way out that is repairable. Can you do that?"

_In those jeans  
Looking good plenty tight  
Is there any more room for me  
In those jeans_

It was an odd request coming from her. He stood up and she eyed him suspiciously until he dropped the knife on the bed. He walked over to her, and placed his hands at the edges of her jeans tugging. "You sure you didn't paint dem on 'chere?" He knelt and inspected the zipper. "Non. Not safe. Remy, could cut 'round the zipper's side but ya might get cut."

"Do it. I don't mind being cut." She looked him in the eyes. Serious."Cut at the zipper."

He sat on the bed arms crossed shaking his head. "Non. Remy won't risk your flesh jus ta keep a pair o' jeans. Now, Remy knows you are not vain. So, tell Remy what's wit' dem."

She sighed. "Look, I know they are ancient and somewhat tight but I want to keep them." Frustrated and not wanting to tell the sappy story. "I'll do it myself." She reached for the knife. Only to be grabbed and pinned underneath Remy.

_Got on my ride seen you from a far  
And I couldn't stop myself from looking hard  
You wore these jeans  
Girl you wore  
these jeans and you  
Made a thug wanna cry something terrible  
I had to have, have you for myself baby  
You don't know  
what those jeans do to me  
Make me wanna get down on one knee  
You got that thunder  
And it only makes me wonder how it  
feels  
To get up in those jeans  
Oh those jeans_

"Now, dat wasn't a good enough reason for Remy. So, tell Remy a good reason or Remy will be slicin dem off, like wolve." He showed her the knife dangerously close to her jeans.

"NO! Don't Remy!" She was panicking and near tears. She struggled. "Please don't Remy! Don't do it!"

Cursing under his breath, he let her go. He just couldn't do it. Something was up. He was missing something important. He took a deep breath. "Tell Remy why and Remy'll do it." He couldn't believe he agreed to something so stupid, but he felt her heart racing over him ruining a pair of jeans. Something was up.

_You are the bomb  
Girl you tight to death  
I don't know the words to say to you  
All that i know, baby all i know is  
that  
I'm loving what I see and I'm feeling you  
I wanna know, all I wanna know is if  
I could have what's up in those  
jeans  
Baby can I have what's up in those jeans  
Don't get alarmed cause I don't mean no harm  
But I love the way you  
wear those jeans  
Levis, Prada, BabyPhat, I love them  
Love the way you wearing them I love them can  
Calvin, Iceberg,  
Sergio, I love them  
Trying to get inside of those  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
_  
"Fine." She sat on the bed pulling her knees to her chest arms circling around them. She didn't know where to begin. "I needed a portfolio to start modeling. My family went to Paris, with me. I had to lose enough weight to look anorexic, cause super thin is in there. Mum and my brothers helped me pick out a few outfits. I told them I wanted to be a model and they were supportive. I..." She stopped taking a few breaths. She would not cry like a ninny. "What I did not tell them was I planned to model in Japan. I knew they were trying, but it was hard on them...and on me. It was better to go away." Her voice was hitching so she stopped taking a few more breaths pushing back the emotions. "Anyway, this is the last bit of clothing I have from that shoot. I know it is silly, but it is a tie to my family. Please, Remy. I do not mind being cut. Just do not destroy them." She looked at him. "Please, help me Remy."

He took a deep breath. He did agree to do it. Her reasoning for wanting them made Remy's chest ache. She missed her family. She cut ties, but couldn't let go completely. He thought of his own family and with another curse he patted the bed. "Lay down and suck in. If Remy nick you Remy's stopping. Dose jeans aren't worth a scar. Understood?"

She nodded. If he stopped she would finish. Of course, she wasn't going to let him know that. She slowly laid down and sucked in. "Do it." She braced herself as he slowly began to cut where zipper met jean. It seemed to take forever, but bit by bit she felt her jeans getting looser. She bent her head to look and he stopped her. "Don't move 'chere." So she went still. There were a couple of times when she felt the cold steel against her skin, but never enough to nick her. Then, his fingers were on the inside guarding her skin as he cut. It was a very intimate scene, but right now, it was all business. Well, it was until his fingers brushed over a very intimate part of her. She didn't mean to arch. It was like her body took a mind of its own. It had felt so very good. Until she heard a hiss of breath. "Merde!"

Her heart froze as she saw him move to the edge of the bed fast holding his hand. Remy got cut. It was her fault. It was all she could think about as she sat up and looked at him. "I am sorry Remy. Let me see. How bad is it? I am so sorry. I did not mean to." She went over to him. "Let me see."

_I wanna say that them jeans looking good fitting right  
Baby damn those jeans  
Any kind doesn't matter you could win 'em  
you look fine  
Baby damn those jeans  
Anytime that I see you I want in, you wear them well  
Baby damn those jeans  
You  
the shit you the bomb  
All I wanna know is can I have what's in those jeans  
Can I get in those can I baby_

He shook his head no. "Remy's fine. Jus' needa sec." He was on the edge. His whole body was. Cutting that zipper off had been a true test of his will power. Especially when he got a peek at the purple silk underneath them. He tried to focus. He didn't want to cut her. Then he brushed that part of her through those purple silk panties. It was an accident, but her reaction. It was clear in that arch that her body liked his touch. It took all his willpower not to make a move. He was gonna go slow. He was gonna be a gentleman. Still, she wouldn't let up demanding to see his damned hand.

He finally gave in. Showing her his unharmed hand. "Remy nearly cut you bad. Didn' like doin' dat 'chere. Jus' de thought." He shakes his head. Keeping his real reason to himself. "It's done...now hurry and get more comfortable. Still gotta pick a movie." She hugged and kissed him and went out the room.

He finally took a breath. "Remy can do dis." But could he? A whole night with a femme cuddled up to him without trying to make a move? He thought watching her from a chair was bad. "Remy can do dis." He repeated to himself, just before she came back in. He looked at her worried face and forced a smile. "Come 'chere." He patted the bed.

She was worried she had pushed him too far. She didn't realize he could be so...intense over her well being. He was smiling at her, but even with her shields up she still felt his turmoil. She didn't understand it. She went over, hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Thank you. I am sorry I upset you. I know you might think I am silly, but it did mean a lot to me."

He hugged her to him kissing her forehead. "Remy knows 'chere. Now let's get ya under de covers and pick a movie." He breathed her in before letting her go. He watched her slide under the covers as he went to get the popcorn. He was able to calm himself. Sliding next to her with the bowl of popcorn. "What have you picked 'chere?" Spooning. Since, the TV was on the opposite wall and not at the end of the bed.

She looked up at him smiling. "Only the Strong. It's an oldie but goodie. I think that is the right American expression. I know it is more of drama, but the action scenes are worth it." She grabbed a handful of popcorn as she started the movie. Eating one piece at a time. Dainty as ever in her habits. They watched the whole thing with various comments. Then moved onto the next movie. She felt safe and warm and her eyelids felt so very heavy.

He watched her and knew she wasn't going to make it to a third movie. Sure enough, her breathing started to even out. He pulled her close to him. He finished the movie and started another. Halfway through, she turned entwining their legs and clutching onto his shirt. He gently moved the hair from her face admiring how silky her purple tresses were. Yes, he was becoming very partial to purple. He ran his fingers through her hair again while studying her face. He was glad she was not awake to feel his reaction. He tried to focus on the movie and not stare at her. A few minutes later, she buried her face in his chest and he covered her. He fell asleep with the controller in his hand. There were no nightmares that night.

Morning came and with that the busting in of his door. By sheer instinct he rolled her over him protecting her body with his. Controller charged, only to see Logan at the door. "You two have some explaining to do." He sniffed the air. Looked around, his eyes narrowing on Betsy for a sec. Then, to Remy as he was powering down the now fried controller. "Never mind. We are back. Training is in thirty." He walked out grumbling about dumb kids.

They both looked at each other. Then he looked startled as she laid her head on his back hiding her face. Her shoulders began to bob. Oh no. She's embarrassed. Or upset."You okay 'chere?" He lifted her head gently to find her laughing.

"I am sorry. I know it is not funny. Still, what a wakeup call. I think he expected to catch us doing something wicked" She laughed, but as she thought about it. She grew serious. "Something happened. He was disappointed at not being able to scold us. He wants to yell at someone. I wonder what is wrong." She tried to get up, but she seemed to be tangled up with the sheets and Remy. "Little help here." "She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

He helped her untangle their mess. This was not his idea of a morning wakeup call as she put it. No, he was hoping to wake up and watch her do the same in his arms. Still, maybe it was for the best if he was going to keep to his plan of going slow. He watched her leave thinking about what she had said. What happened to make Logan so upset?

AN: What will this day bring? Will Remy be able to go slow? And does Betsy even want him to? Angel's back. Rogue's back. Jean too...Grrr. What will all this drama come to? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!


End file.
